No Filter
by The Resident Artichoke
Summary: Galinda accidentally put a spell on Elphaba that made her voice out every single thought she had. What made it all worse was that she had a date with Fiyero. Could she still go through it with no filter? Fiyeraba fluff. One shot.


**Disclaimer: Wicked isn't mine. I wish it was though...then I could keep Chistery to myself. Be glad it's not mine.**

* * *

The worst day of Elphaba's life started when her best friend cornered her with a hair brush and a wand.

Before that, her day had been going on splendidly. Her heart was still fluttering from when Fiyero asked her out when they were having breakfast. She recalled herself being stunned, unable to form coherent words, before nodding in agreement. He then smiled at her and she smiled back – and that's not normal.

Still feeling slightly light-headed, she headed towards her dorm room and found Galinda reading a book on basic spells with her pink wand out. Her best friend squealed as she told her everything, more eager than she was, and then started running around their room excitedly.

"You have to prepare!" she said, gathering her beauty products from all over the room.

"Galinda, you do understand that it's hours away?" she asked, causing the blonde to sigh sadly and collapse on her bed. "Besides, I don't think I need any makeup. We're just doing things as friends."

"Trust me, you do," she said, her voice muffled from the bed sheets. The insult earned her a sharp glare from Elphaba. "Oh Elphie, you know what I mean. Don't you want to impress Fiyero?"

"Why would I need to impress him?"

Galinda sat up and smirked. "Because you like him."

"Yes, as much as it pains me to admit it, he's my friend so I like him."

"No, I mean you more than like him." Galinda went over to her bed and sat beside her. " _You_ are in love with him."

Elphaba flinched away from her, her cheeks warming. "I'm not!"

She glanced away from her, feeling extremely tired with Galinda's insane accusation. How could she be in love with someone like Fiyero? He was annoying and childish. Some days, it almost seemed as if he existed just to spite Elphaba. Although, he did have his moments – like when he helped her rescue that Lion Cub or when he would accompany her to the library just to bring her books for her and to tell her corny jokes.

Galinda gave her a half-smile. "Elphaba," she started. "What do you feel for Fiyero?"

"Nothing!" She stood up to avoid her, looking outside the window.

"That's not fair!" she exclaimed. "You know all my secrets and I can't know if you really like Fiyero? I'm your best friend so I'm supposed to know these things!" she exclaimed, waving her hands about, accidentally knocking over her hair brush. She picked it up, using it as a weapon and then advanced towards Elphaba.

"Alright, I like him!" Elphaba admitted, still avoiding Galinda's gaze.

"Finally," she said, throwing her hands in the air. "You can't keep anything from me ever again, okay?"

She nodded. "Fine," she replied indignantly.

Suddenly the wind blew into their dorm. Elphaba closed the window before any leaves could get lost in their room. Strangely, it was still chilly. Before Elphaba had a chance to contemplate, Galinda's arms were around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Oh I always knew you two would be together! But it took you long enough to admit that you like him."

"I don't just like him. I'm head over heels in love with him. That's why I'm always smiling lately and it's terrible because my face hurts." Elphaba's eyes widened. Did she actually say that?

"Okay, that's quite a revelation."

"Also, my heart goes boom boom boom whenever he's near me." She covered her mouth and closed her eyes in embarrassment. In frustration, she slammed her fist on the wall and slowly banged her head against it. "What's happening to me?"

Galinda was loudly giggling behind, rubbing her back to console her. "I don't know but I'm glad you're finally coming to terms with your feelings."

Spinning around angrily, she knocked Galinda's wand out of her hand, causing it to fall on the floor with a thud. It was only then when both of them realized what must have happened. They stared at the wand and then to each other until Galinda sprinted to the other side of the room to avoid Elphaba's wrath.

"I'm going to kill you!" Elphaba yelled, chasing her around the room. "When I get my hands on you, I won't really kill, but that doesn't mean I'm not plotting to do something to get revenge. I'll probably burn your favorite skirt or tell that guy you like that you still sleep with a stuffed rabbit!"

"Y-you wouldn't."

"No, I wouldn't because you're my best friend and I'm just threatening you."

She stopped and dropped to the floor. Her evil plans didn't sound as evil when she was constantly contradicting everything she said.

"I can't share my thoughts, especially not today!"

"I'm so sorry, Elphie. I really didn't know what I was doing," she said, sitting on the floor with Elphaba. "Since I only used the training wand, it will only last a few hours – a day at the most."

"A day?" She groaned. She couldn't voice out her thoughts for a whole day!

"But don't worry, we will figure something out. I just checked out tons of spell books from the library. There's bound to be an answer somewhere."

Soon, the floor was covered with the combinations of Elphaba's and Galinda's books. They searched page after page and threw the book to a pile if it was useless. Elphaba was reading things out loud and it was starting to make Galinda lose her concentration but she didn't complain. After all, it was her fault. At one point, they tried to counter it with a lying spell, but it only made Elphaba rest flat on the floor. They spent the whole day going through the books. Galinda only stopped to get them lunch because Elphaba refused to go out in her state.

Then a knock came to the door. The roommates froze and then stared at each other. "It's Fiyero," they said in unison.

"Oz, you're still hideodeous!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I thought I was the one who has no control over what I say."

Galinda got up and went through Elphaba's closet, throwing every other article of clothing and then searched her own. As she pulled out a white calf-length dress with black lace, Elphaba's brows furrowed. With a flick of her wand, the colors of the dress were inverted, making it black with white lace.

"It worked!" Galinda cheered triumphantly. "Quick! Put this on."

"Why did you do that?" Elphaba asked.

She shrugged. "I thought we won't have any more arguments if I just let you wear your favorite color."

"Actually, my favorite color is blue – like Fiyero's eyes," she confessed and then slapped herself in the face.

"Fantastic. Just go get ready!"

Eyes wide with tension, Elphaba rushed forward to the bathroom with the dress.

Galinda answered the door with a nervous smile. "Fiyero! You're already here!"

"Are you girls alright? Your dorm room looks like a crime scene," Fiyero said, eyeing her with confusion.

"Oh, we're fine! More than alright. Elphie was just telling me how excited she is, right Elphie?" she said, instantly regretting it.

"No, I'm terrified," Elphaba called out from the bathroom.

"Um…are you sure everything's fine?" Fiyero questioned, placing the flowers he had brought with him down on the desk.

Galinda sighed. "The thing is Fiyero, there's something you should know about-"

"Elphaba…" He softly finished her sentence.

Galinda glanced up to see Elphaba dressed and looking amazing. It was obvious that Fiyero wasn't listening to her any more. All his attention was on his date tonight.

"You look beautiful," Fiyero said, holding out the flowers.

Elphaba smiled and took them. "Thanks. And you look so hot that if you were a god, you would be the god of the sun." She practically growled as she kicked the wall and left a hole in its place.

"Sweet Oz, Fae. Where does it hurt?" he asked, checking her foot for injuries.

"My pride."

"Galinda, what's happening?"

"You see, I sort of put a spell on Elphaba that made her voice out her thoughts." Galinda lifted both hands to stop him from interrupting. "I swear, it was an accident and it will wear off in a few hours."

He turned to Elphaba and had her seated. "Are you alright?"

"Obviously, I'm not. My thoughts aren't my own and now I have to cancel my date with the guy I've liked for a long time," Elphaba answered before she could stop herself. She buried her face into her palms. "Someone murder me."

"Well, I like you too and I'd rather you not be dead when I take you on that date now," he said gently causing her to look up. "That is, if you're still up for it."

Even with her unfiltered thoughts, she couldn't say anything. She nodded and they went, after waving goodbye to Galinda, who went to inspect the damaged wall.

A petrifying chill ran through Elphaba's veins as they left the building that afternoon. They stepped down the cobblestone pathway that led them out of the school. In fear of saying something even more embarrassing, she didn't ask where they were going which left her with anxiety. She was already spouting out random words as she saw things like cloud and grass.

They walked for another few minutes before Elphaba could recognize the place.

"This is where we took the Lion Cub," she stated. "Remember when I ran to you and touched your hand? I suddenly felt like I was shocked and it felt all tingly inside." Elphaba gasped. Of all the things she could think of, it was that.

Fiyero turned with a curious look on his face. "Really?"

"Yes," she sighed. "And you probably think I'm creepy now, right? That surely ruined everything," she said sadly, lowering her gaze.

"No, I don't," he softly assured her, firmly taking her shoulders. "Elphaba, I don't think you're creepy because – that's what I felt too." He released her but took her hand to guide her. "Although I'm relieved that we don't find each other disturbing, we have to get a move on or else some woodland creature might take our food."

Normally, Elphaba would have asked about the food or where they were going, instead she said, "What I really don't understand though is why you hang out with me. Not that I'm saying I don't like spending time with you. I sort of like how my heart soars whenever I'm with you." She sighed. "I think I will burn one of Galinda's skirts for this."

Fiyero chuckled. "Let's just say, I hang out with you because you're a joy to be around."

Elphaba scoffed at his words. "I hate being a joy."

Wildlife rustled, seeming to come from everywhere, but the sound died down as they left the forest and headed up a small but rocky, uneven hill. Fiyero's hand helped her navigate through the uneven terrain. It was a large patch of grass and flowers on the top of the hill. There wasn't anything remarkable about the area, only the blanket that was laid out in the center and that they could clearly see the sun starting to set. Fiyero sat down first and Elphaba went beside him.

"Nothing was taken," he said as he looked into a picnic basket and took some sandwiches out, offering her one, which she gratefully took.

"The woodland creatures probably thought you made them," she replied. Fiyero opened his mouth to say something but Elphaba lifted her hand to stop him. "I saw you order these at breakfast when I left." She took a bite, savoring the taste, and said, "Yeah, you didn't make them."

"What? You're not going to appreciate all the effort I put into all this?" He crossed his arms and pretended to be offended. "I should have included the horse."

"I do appreciate it, Fiyero," she said. "It's everything I dreamt a date with you would be like."

"So you think about me a lot?"

"Yes," she slowly replied. Relief passed through her, thankful that she had only said that.

Fiyero continued to look at her. Elphaba somehow knew that he was waiting for her to say something more so she kept her mind on the sandwich she was eating. "That's it?" he asked her, placing his own food down. "Come on, you're bound to be thinking about something, especially about me."

Elphaba punched his shoulder. "Oh, no you won't."

Fiyero smirked. "You said you think I'm hot. How hot am I?"

"Very," she replied. "You're the most attractive guy I've ever encountered in my life. You're almost too handsome that it's not fair anymore." She punched his shoulder again, harder this time. "Is your ego full yet?"

"No," Fiyero replied in a teasing tone. "How about my eyes? Could you tell me how dazzling my eyes are?"

"They're the most perfect shade of blue I've ever seen," she admitted. "You better bite your tongue before I bite it for you."

"Why don't you?" he asked, challenging her a bit further. Her green skin flushed dark purple. "Why does the mention of my tongue make you blush? Do you want to kiss me, Elphaba?"

"I...I don't," she weakly argued. "No, I do. I really do."

He lifted an eyebrow. "Is that all? What if I pushed you on the ground right now and kissed you?"

"Then you'd be my first kiss and I'll probably let you take me to your room to have sex," she confessed, trying to cover her face that was now very hot from embarrassment. "I'll hex you if you don't cut it out but I won't really hex you because I like you," she said, close to shrieking.

Fiyero coughed nervously. "Y-you want to have… Fuck! I mean, you'll let me… Oz! You seriously like me, like me-"

"I don't just like you, idiot," she whispered softly but enough for him to hear. She bit her lip, trying to stop herself. Just as she felt herself begin to panic fully, she closed her eyes tightly. "I love you." She released a breath and dared to open her eyes. Fiyero was staring at her, his mouth slightly hanging open. A tear then made its way down her cheek and she angrily wiped it away. She held his gaze hesitantly. "I'm crying," she stated.

With that, Elphaba stood up and rushed down the hill. She didn't care if she looked stupid talking to herself, the important thing was to get out of there. Having not only expressed a declaration of her love for him, but also disturbingly and embarrassingly blurted out that she would let him have sex with her.

Hearing quick footsteps behind her, Elphaba sprinted off into the darkening forest, almost tripping over a large rock. To her horrific dismay, she realized she did not know where she was going, but nonetheless she still went.

"Fae wait-" he called, but was cut off by his own groan. He must have tripped over the rock as well. The thought almost put a smile on her face. "Elphaba, stop!" he called out again.

"Go away, Fiyero."

Once he got a bit too close, she sent a blast of energy to his way with a swift motion of her wrist. Fiyero fell down with a thud. "This is not cool."

She whipped around to face him, momentarily giving up on escaping in order to glare at him with hostile disgust. "But you think tormenting me is? You think this is fun for me?" she hissed.

"Come on Fae, I didn't mean to… well, I meant to but I didn't think-"

"Well, that's a surprise," she retorted. "And stop using that stupid nickname! It's endearing but it sounds nothing like my name," she yelled angrily, wishing the spell would just wear off.

"Can we talk this out? I know you hate me-"

"No," Elphaba interrupted. "I should hate you. Oz, I want to be angry at you, but for some pathetic reason, I can't… if that even makes sense."

Fiyero listened but made no move to go any closer.

"You made me reveal every single thought I have for you – everything that I wished would stay secret for a very long time."

"Elphaba, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken advantage of the spell," he pleaded. There was a minute of silence between them. "Would you please forgive me?"

"When you're as embarrassed as I am," she said. "Maybe then I'll consider it."

"Fine," he calmly said. "Magic spell me."

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Because you said you wanted me as embarrassed as you are." Fiyero went towards her, approaching with deliberate steps. "And I know you'll never talk to me if I didn't do this."

Elphaba glared at him, her brows furrowed. "You're right. I won't."

"So what are you waiting for?" He extended his arms outwards. "Hit me."

With a sigh, Elphaba raised her hand, trying to remember exactly how Galinda did the spell. She did a basic hand movement, similar to how Galinda waved her wand. "Don't keep anything from me," she said steadily.

The wind blew, battering against their skins and roaring in their ears. Small animal feet fleeing from their location sounded out around them. Just when Elphaba mumbled that she might have done something wrong, it all died down and the forest was left eerily silent.

"Well, how do you feel?" Elphaba asked.

"Er… feverish," Fiyero replied tensely. Elphaba stared at her feet and muttered something he didn't quite catch, turning to leave when he opened his mouth. "Beside from the fact that my heart is aching and that there's a weird pain in my stomach that's not related to hunger. Also, it's getting a bit dark and I'm afraid that the mutant ninja raccoon from my nightmares would attack us." Fiyero's palm flew towards his mouth, but found that he couldn't keep it there. "It works!" he said in incredulity.

She grinned. "Of course it does."

"Alright, payback time. Wow, I'm so nervous right now. I feel like that sandwich would come up any minute. Sweet Oz, I'm grossing you out. Okay, the thing is…" Fiyero trailed off, running his hands through his hair in frustration. He stopped, grumbling out words every now and again, and took a step forward. "I-I don't know what to say."

"You could start with an apology."

"I could but I'm not sorry for anything – not really. Well, I am sorry for making you cry and ruining our date but for everything else, I'm not."

Elphaba shrugged. "Then why am I still here?" she asked, becoming bored of his childish behavior. "I should head up to-"

"No!" he cut her off, instantly taking both her hands so she couldn't leave. "There's just this," he told her before he brought his lips down to hers.

Her pulse fluttered wildly in response, but other than that Elphaba stood frozen. It was feathery light, the chastest sort of kiss and that was how Fiyero intended it to be until her own arms somehow found their way around his neck, clutching tightly as if she might fall. He settled his hands on her waist, feeling her respond for a mere heartbeat before he broke away.

"I love you too," he whispered.

"You... you're joking," Elphaba gasped.

"Sweet Oz," Fiyero groaned, pulling her closer until their foreheads touched. "For once in my life I'm being serious. I don't know where you came up with the idea since you put the spell on me yourself." He sighed as he let one hand touch her cheek, coaxing her to look up. "This was not how I imagined it would be like. It's super weird how we're just on our first date, but no, I'm not joking."

"You're still not embarrassed," she pointed out, giving him a skeptical look.

"I wet the bed up until I was ten years old," he said. "I'm afraid of rain - well not the rain really, just the sound of it on the roof. It creeps me out. As you know, my dreams usually consist of mutated animals chasing me. And-"

"I think that's enough Fiyero. You're forgiven." Elphaba smiled broadly. "You're looking more stupid than usual."

"And you're beautiful, but you look the same as you were in any normal day," he told her. "You always look like wow! Although with the sunset, your eyes are like two twinkling stars."

Her heart thudded, feeling as though it might burst. "We should get married right now," she blurted out, surprising herself. Elphaba pulled away.

"I feel the same way," he confessed, taking hold of her hand again. "But we shouldn't because it might give my mother a heart attack so I guess we're engaged to be engaged."

"That's fine with me," she agreed, smiling. Fiyero kissed her and she eagerly responded with the same passion.

"Wait," he said, pulling away suddenly, surprising Elphaba. "Do you really want to have s-sex?" His face was beet red.

"Yes," she said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

And then she ran.

* * *

 **This is probably my most fangirly fanfic ever...Elphaba would never say those things! Writing it was quite challenging because I can't do a lot of narrations with Elphaba blurting out her thoughts. There used to be a horse ride but I had to cut it because I know nothing about horses. An alternate title to this would be Thinking Out Loud :) Anyway, let me know what you think in a form of a review!**


End file.
